Lithium ion battery cells comprise at least one positive electrode or rather cathode, a negative electrode or rather anode, by means of which lithium ions (Li+) can be reversibly stored (intercalation) or output (deintercalation). Considerable demands with regard to safety and performance and also energy density are placed on lithium ion battery cells and on batteries that are further assembled by means of series and/or parallel connections.
FIG. 1 illustrates a highly schematic perspective view of an individual lithium ion battery cell 10. Lithium ion battery cells 10 that are connected in a series and/or parallel manner form lithium ion battery modules as the next integration step in a lithium ion battery. FIG. 2 illustrates a highly schematic perspective view of a lithium ion battery module 20 that comprises multiple lithium ion battery cells 10 that are connected in a series and/or parallel manner. For the purpose of simplifying the illustration, only one single lithium ion battery cell has been provided with the reference numeral 10 in FIG. 2. FIG. 3 illustrates a highly schematic perspective view of a subunit 30 of a battery. Battery subunits 30 of this type are formed in each case by multiple battery modules 20 that are connected in a series and/or parallel manner having in each case multiple battery cells 10. For the purpose of simplifying the illustration, in FIG. 3 only a single lithium ion battery module is provided with the reference number 20 and a single lithium ion battery cell is provided with the reference numeral 10. Battery subunits 30 are equipped with thermal management systems (not illustrated). Lithium ion batteries and accordingly lithium ion storage devices that are used in the automotive industry comprise multiple battery subunits 30 that are connected to one another in a parallel and/or series manner.
The battery pack that is embodied from lithium ion storage devices conforms to the existing installation space. In order to achieve greater packing densities, battery subunits are arranged next to one another in a plane and/or one on top of the other. Suitable frame and housing constructions are necessary for this purpose. Specifically in the case of battery subunits that are arranged one on top of the other, there is the danger that condensation water or leakage from the thermal management systems can cause damage, such as by way of example as a result of short circuits, corrosion and so on, to battery subunits that lie below. This can result in a reduced product quality in addition to a greater potential for danger.
A fluid regulating system for the purpose of controlling fluids, such as by way of example gas, is disclosed in the document EP 1 861 892 B1. The fluid regulating system comprises plates that comprise fluid apertures.
In addition, the document DE 10 2009 054 921 A1 discloses a method and also a device that are preferably used for the purpose of reducing the moisture in housing interiors, in which battery cells or rather batteries are arranged. The condensation water that occurs in the case of condensation is drained off from the intermediate space between the membranes. For this purpose, a drain line is arranged for the purpose of draining off the condensation water.